The Capture of Gilbert
by America's the Hero
Summary: Near the end of WWII, Gilbert, the personification of Prussia, got captured by the allies. How did this happen and what happened to his brother? RP based story.


**Hello! I'm back with another RP. This time my friend was Prussia and England while I was America.**

Gilbert was panicing, just panicing. First, they had found out what was actually going on in those damned camps, and then their coward of a boss killed himself, then he got separated from West! He found himself in an old Prussian catherdral in Berlin. "Old Fritz watch over me..." he mumbled, diving behind some curtains to hide from sight. He had to find Ludwig, but first he had to shake Alfred off his tail.

Alfred ran into the cathedral. 'Where did he go this time?' he asked himself. He knew that the Prussian had to be around somewhere. They had managed to separate him from his brother. adhearing to the old adage to divide and conquer. He searched around, trying not to disrupt anything. It may be in what he saw then as the devil's land, but it was still a church. "PRUSSIA!" he called out. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE! STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME!"

Gilbert flinched at the loud voice. He held his breath as Alfred stepped farther into the room, before risking it and cocking his unloaded gun, stepping out of the shadows and holding it ready. He took aim at the American's chest. "Ja, I guess you're right. I'm not one for much cowardance." He was bleeding from awrapped wound on his temple, and bruises littered his pale skin. His face was set in an emotionless expression.

America jumped back a bit when the albino appeared and raised his own gun in defense. He glanced at the Prussian's many wounds. "Dude," he started, "you should just give up. We've pretty much already won. Hitler is dead. Just give up already." He looked expectatly at his elder, as if assuming he would agree.

Gilbert scoffed, taking off the saftey. Again this was all a bluff. "After all this time have you suddenly forgotten who the awesome me is? I surrender when my head rolls kinder."

"Greis," Al said, using an old nickname from his revolution, " please dont make this drag out. We've won." He stepped forward, confident of his own saftey. "Just put the gun ddown, and this can all be over." He slowly moved closer to the white haired man.

Gilbert smirked at the nickname, but it was a sad smirk. When Alfred advanced, he stepped back the same distance, smirk becoming an uncharacteristic frown. "How can I trust you? How do I know you're going to be fair!? We didn't know what was going on, kinder! We represent the public, not the military!"

Alfred's anger grew at that statement. "We talked with your people," he growled, stepping forward once more until Gilbret hit the wall. "Many people who worked with the captives knew but did nothing. Nothing! If you're the public, how did you not know?" His hightened anger was so great that he punched the brick wall next to the other's head, leaving a crator in it. "Explain that to me!"

Gilbert scowled. "So you want to be the good guy The hero? Ok, you're right; that was a lie. I knew, but West doesn't know." He flinched when Alfred punched the wall, but didn't lose his bearings. His gun was now against Alfred's chest. "All I have to do is pull this trigger. During the time you revive I'll be long gone, so I suggest you back off, kinder," he growled, pushing the muzzle to bring attention to it.

Alfred smirked. "You'll find that I always look like the hero. My people will always believe I'm doing what's right." He returned his features back to normal. "Don't try to tplay mind games with me, Prussian. I know how they work." He looked closer at his opponent, trying to see if he was lying or faultering at all. "Do you really think I'm the only one here?" he scoffed. "Oh, nosiree. I have people placed to capture you if you leave this building without me." He returned what he thought was a bluff with his own. The others were tracking down their own Axis country.

"One second you're trying to be nice, next you're threatening me. Lovely," Gilbert hissed, his arms never moved. If he had a loaded gun he probably would've shot Alfred. Too bad both his hands were on the hand gun. or he would grab the knife in his breast pocket. "Please, I'm 700 years older than you. I could escape easily. If you wanted to capture me, you should've sent that Russian we betrayed."

"Who ever said I was nice? All's fair in love and war, and we happen to be deeply entrenched in the latter." Al's mouth pulled into a cocky grin. He knew the gun was empty, otherwise it would've been used by now. "And they were confident I could beat you. We sent Russia after a more dangerous opponent. Italy," he taunted.

"Italy surrendered! Don't you dare compare me to that traitor, you bastarrd," he growled. He paused before speaking again. "He's... after West, isn't he?" Gilbert didn't wait for an answer, ha had to get away anyway. He slammed his steel toed boot down on Alfred's foot. He ducked under his arm and sprinted out and away from the younger,throwing his useless gun on the ground. He pulled out his knife and flicked it open.

Al turned around quickly so as to not leave his back open to th enemy. "Am I really that easy to read?" he muttered sarcastically. "Yes, I assume your little bro is having a swell time with Ivan. However, you should be more concerned by whim I brought with me." He looked down at Gil's weapon. "Oh, we want a knife fight now? What about your gun? Empty?" He grinned, having knowingly called out the bluff. "I can work with this," he said as he pocketed his own gun. He began to pull out something from the interior pocket of his bomber jacket. "You should recognize this," he said as he pulled out his old bayonette. "I did have it refitted a while ago," he commented in an off hand manner. "It has a handle now, to be wielded as a normal knife."

Gilbert stared at the bayonet he gave the boy. He grited his teeth, glaring at Alfred. "I thought you hated your past. Lier." although the 'knife' unsettled him, he knew he had more experiance and a higher chance to win. His hand clenched around the knife. "Call him back. I'll take Ivan my-fucking-self!"

Al smirked when he saw that his knife had at least a small effect on his former mentor. "Now who said I hated it? I bested the British Empire. That's something to be proud of." He advanced slightly, trying to keep the upper ground. "Aww. Have I brought back too many memories for you? Is that why you'd rather take on that commie?" He knew he was at a disadvantage when it came to experience with a blade, but he didn't want to reveal that. If he could just keep the other talking long enough, his backup should be able to arrive and help.

"Not really, me and Francis have done it over and over again," Gilbert replied. "What, you mean my conquests? Unlike you," he abruptly lunged forward, knife set to stab into Alfred's chest, "I embrace my past!"

Alfred dodged to the right, turning his body slightly to watch the other fly past. "Well, that's all well and good, but I think you'll find it won't help you herer," he said with false bravado. "It doesn't matter if you beat me; therre are others out there." He slashed with his own knife, barely missing the albino. 'Come on,' he thought. 'Where are you, Iggy?'

Gilbert smirked, a small lust for blood taking hold. "Ja right, you have a disadvantage." Suddenly, he started making a slashing motion, getting Alfred's cheek and making a shallow wound. This caused Gilbert's grin to grow, maybe he could get out of this! He had to save West.

Alfred winced a bit at the sting of the blade, but he had felt worse. He realized that his backup wasn't as reliable as he had been led to believe. 'Looks like I'll have to take this into my own hands' he thought. "Why? Because I let you chose the weapon?" he asked, already planning his next move. "Well, we can change that." He dropped his knife and punched Gilbert in the face.. He smirked when he got a solid shot.

Gilbert grunted when he fell on his ass, covering is broken nose with a hand. "Ahhh shit!" he cursed, stumbling to his feet with the knife still in his grasp. He was obviously dizzy and disorientanted from the blow though. He glared at Alfred, supporting himself with the alter. He shot forward again, but this time much more unfocused and uncontrolled.

Alfred easily side stepped Gil's attack. He was glad to catch the other off guard; it gave him somewhat of an upper hand. He quickly lifted the man over his shoulder. "You don't look to good, /buddy/," he noted with a bit of venom in his voice. "Need some help with that?" he asked as he threw the albino roughly on the ground. He pinned down the two arms and looked down at the other.

"W-whoa!" When Gilbert landed, he knew that would've killed the average human. Somehowthe state was still alive and concious (albeit barely) as he glred up at Alfred. He rebelliously spat in his face. His spit was mixed with blood. Oh lovely, internal bleeding. "Tha... That all you got?" he groaned cockily. By the sharp pain shooting throughout his body with every breath, he knew he was gonna have some broken ribs. His head wound had reopened and was bleeding off to the side.

The superpower watched the other asses his condition. Frankly he was surprised Gilbert was still alive; usually that was a one hit ko. "No," he replied, not letting is confusion show. He wiped the saliva and blood mixture off his face."There's plenty more where that came from. Why don't you just give up now?" He heard a signal come over the radio. A certain signal that meant success. "We already have Ludwig," he informed mockingly. "There's nothing left worth fighting for."

Gilbert's eyes widened at Alfred's statement. No... "H-He's ok right? RIGHT!?" he shouted, struggling fruitlessly, depretly. "I don't fucking care what you do to me. but don't you dare TOUCH West! Bitte!" He stared up at Alfred pleadingly. "This isn't his fault! Let him GO!" He attempted to kick at Alfred for his legs weren't heavily restrained.

Alfred hummedd thoughtfully. "I don't know what Ivan will do to him." He smirked again at seeing the other unravel like this, knowing hee had a chance to win. He growled when Prussia's legs started kicking. He swiftly pinned them under his own. "How about, if you come with me nicely, and I'll make sure Luddy stays safe. Otherwise, I can't promise anything," he sais, as if Gilbert's response really had any impact on his abilities.

Gil bit his lip, swalloing his pride as he looked away and slowly nodded. "You better not let me down..." he growled threateningly. Arthur had finally traced the signal to the church. "Alfrred!" he shouted, his accent filling he room, his gun loaded as he quickly swept the room for Gilbert. He found the two. "Alfred, bloody hell, there you are! You idiot, don't run off like that!" He made his way towards them as Gilbert snorted, "I knew you were bluffing."

Alfred looked at his yeilding captive. "You have my word as a hero," he swore. He looked up when he heard Arthur enter. "Hey. Iggy dude! You finally showed up!" He would've bounded over to the shorter blond if he wasn'tbusy binding the Prussian. He glanced down once more. "Yeah, but it worked, didn't it?" he asked. "That's the entire point of a bluff." He looked back up at his former brother. "Do ya think ya could help me here? I /have/ been doing all the dirty work on this mission, ya know."

Arthur finally noticed Gilbert and he raised his eyebrows at him. Gilbert responded by sticking his tounge out at him, earning an eyeroll. "...I must say, I'm impressed you were able to apprehend him. You're fine, right?" he asked, concern for the other's wellbeing lacing his tone. He aimed his gun at Gilbert. "Here, you need to get that looked at." "Wait! Was are du-" Arthur then shot Gilbert through the head, temporarily killing him. He put his gun away and pulled out some bandages. "Let me see."

"Of course I caught him! I'm the hero dude!" he proclaimed with his customary smile. "I'm fine. He jusst nicked me with his knife. No biggie." He tried to wave off the other's concern. He stared at the Brit after the gun shot. "Why'd you go and do that for? That was totally not cool! It's one thing to use my super strength in battle, but shooting someone when they're down? That's just cold hearted dude!" He jerked back when Arthur reached for his face. "I'm fine! I can do it myself!"

Arthur rolled his eyes once again. "Would you grow up? Don't trust a Prussian; he was thinking up a way to get away anyway." He felt a twinge of hurt when Alfred flinched from him, but he hid it. "Whatever. At least help me tie him up. And be careful when you get to camp. Braginsky is lusting his," he pointed at Gilbert, "blood."

"No, we had a deal, dude," Al said, innocently trusting the others word. He grabbed some rope and tied up the now limp captive. "There, that should do," he said after tying his best boy scout knots. "Why is Ivan after him now? More so than before," he inquired, this was news to him.

"Now that they've surrendered, he wants to take both of them and turn them communist. Germany was already killed by him once. I think he feels Prussia should get his share. Or he's used to that kid's screams." Arthur sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Since we're on the subject, what do you think we should do to them? Dissolve Germamy? It is his fault after all."

"Well we certainly can't let them be re-currupted by that bastard," America said thoughtfully as he hefted the restained enemy onto his back. "And I kinda promised Gilly here that we wouldn't hurt Luddy /too/ much..." he continued, making his way towards the doors of the cathedral. "Maybe we could all, like, govern him for a bit, in different sections. Just to make sure he doesn't start something up again." America had been thinking about this for all of five minutes, but he thought it'd be best for all involved.

"Why not? They did kill 6 million people. I say let Ivan do with them as he pleases. Promises mean nothing," Arthur said, following.

"Dude," America said in all seriousness, "I gave my word as a hero." He stopped talking for a moment to think. By now they were out on the streets, walking towards the Allies encampment. "What if," he began. "What if we gave Ivan Prussia. We all know he just wants Konigsberg anyways. So he gets that, and me, you, and Franny can split up the rest of Germany." He shifted the killed state on his back to make him less cumbersome to carry. "Then we occupy his country for a little while, just to make sure he won't be planning anything in the way I can keep my word, and everyone's happy. Then we can all go home and put this behind us."

"He doesn't /just/ want Konigsberg; he wants to spread communism. We'll just see how the others feel," Arthur replied curtly.

"So let's not give him two countries," Al replied, tiring of this conversation. He dumped Gilbert into the hostage tent. "We'll talk about this later." He turned and left for his own tent to get some rest. []

**The end!**


End file.
